


His Hopeless Obsession

by katsuzuku



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy Tsumiki Mikan, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Seta Kaoru, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, go away komaeda, takes place in bandori universe so hanasakigawa is for both genders, yukina smells something fishy goin on...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuzuku/pseuds/katsuzuku
Summary: Komaeda was in Haneoka Girls' School's courtyard, watching the object of his affections be surrounded by other students. He didn't go to Haneoka, but instead Hanasakigawa. He always found time to watch his beloved though. Honestly, he hated the attention HIS Kaoru got. But he was prepared, prepared for the entourage of students that would flood her. She was very pretty and he didn't blame the students. But there was something else about her, that Komaeda fell for.Or:Komaeda Nagito of Hanasakigawa has a very big crush on Seta Kaoru of Haneoka. And he would do ANYTHING to make sure no one touches her.





	His Hopeless Obsession

Komaeda was in Haneoka Girls' School's courtyard, watching the object of his affections be surrounded by other students. He didn't go to Haneoka, but instead Hanasakigawa. He always found time to watch his beloved though. Honestly, he hated the attention HIS Kaoru got. But he was prepared, prepared for the entourage of students that would flood her. She was very pretty and he didn't blame the students. But there was something else about her, that Komaeda fell for.

"Kaoru-senpai... Always so full of hope. She's like a beacon, attracting all these feelings of admiration. Perhaps, that is why I fell for her. She's a beacon of hope." He said under his breath, admiring her beauty from afar. What he would do to make her his... It was a bit terrifying in hindsight but, that's what love does to you, right? He'd kill for her. Kill himself, anyone, even her. Ah. But it's not like he ever deserved to touch her. He was trash beneath her feet. He probably didn't even deserve to look at her or even think about her, but, he couldn't stand not watching her. What if someone got her affections? Kaoru doesn't need anyone. Someone so full of hope doesn't deserve the people gushing at the sight of her. He was Kaoru's guardian angel, making sure nothing despicable happened to her. All he could do was hopelessly watch her from afar.

He remembers when it all began. He was a 1st year in Hanasakigawa. Komaeda was waiting by the school gates for his friends, Hinata and Nanami. That's when it happened. He saw her, in all her glory. Kaoru-senpai was coercing with two fellow students Komaeda recognized from one of his classes. Okusawa Misaki and Tsurumaki Kokoro. There were another two, but he didn't exactly recognize them.

She was... beautiful. She looked like the defitinion of elegance. She had beautiful purple hair and mesmerizing red eyes, her posture was refined and showed confidence. Komaeda decided that he had to know more about her.

And so, the more he knew. He obsessively searched her name on search engines, found all her social media. The more Komaeda found out about her, the more he fell in love. He decided that learning about her through a screen wasn't enough, he wanted, no, NEEDED to see her in real life. What made her so mystifying? How could anyone in the world even compare to her? That's when he picked up stalking.

Komaeda made up his mind and had to absolutely follow her. He was giddy, the excitement of getting caught, the feeling of seeing sides to her that nobody but him could know. It was all too much, but still the perfect amount. What made her tick? Did she have fears? He knew most things about her that you could see from a glance, but nothing too personal. Komaeda needed to understand her, perhaps if Kaoru could deem him worthy, he would be able to stand in her presence, no longer a piece of trash. He could be there in her time of need. After all, he would know everything about her.


End file.
